Woods, sea and rain
by Pepper Potts-Stark
Summary: Tony made Pepper join him and Rhodey on a camping-trip. No technique, no JARVIS, no suits, no reception, no internet, "She didn't know how she had ended here, in a wood next to the sea. In front of her lay a tent ready to get build up and Tony Stark stood next to her as clueless as she was." She hates it he loves it. Set after IM1. Possible PEPPERONY!
1. You have to come or you're fired

**I was camping with my two friends for three days and asked myself what would happen if Tony forces Pepper to join a camping-trip like ours. We had rain, sun, unnerving birds, cooking problems, the sea not a mile away from our tent and a BIG spider problem. So now you know what might happen in this story. I hope you'll like it. Please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you think about it.**

**Set after IM1. Possible PEPPERONY!**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**You have to come or you're fired**

She didn't know how she had ended here, in a wood next to the sea. In front of her lay a tent ready to get build up and Tony Stark stood next to her.

"Shall we get started to build it or do you want to sleep without it, Miss Potts?" He teased her.

She was pissed. She hated woods and spiders and all creepy-crawlies and nature. Everyone would say Tony Stark was obsessed with technique and couldn't last a day without JARVIS, but he was a man and his basic instincts sometimes fought their ways out of him. Truth to be told: Pepper hated nature and she was the one who had trouble to last a day without her Blackberry and laptop and not being able to control everything about the company.

"You wanted to do that so do it then. I'm searching some mobile reception." She snapped. Yes, she was pissed and Tony could hear it in her voice as she turned, walking around and holding her phone in the air as tried to find a spot to regain reception.

Result: NOTHING! No reception! It was frustrating. So how the hell had she ended here. Well she knew exactly how she had ended here.

-o-

_The day before:_

Pepper sat on Tony Stark's leather couch in his mansion, typing away on her laptop, finishing her 328th email for the broad-meeting the next day and started reading the next email from SHIELD. It was about Tony's sudden announcement that he was Iron Man. _'Again.'_ Pepper thought annoyed.

One week ago Tony had pronounced to the world that he was Iron Man and for Pepper the hell broke loose. Since then her inbox didn't hold the usual 250 emails every morning she came to work, no now it was nearly the double amount of emails and round about 100 emails came from SHIELD.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed and Tony's voice filled the room.

"Potts, can you come down here? I need your help with your petit hands again."

She sighed and put her laptop aside.

Tony shot her a toothy grin as she walked down the stairs.

"I told you I wouldn't replace your reactor again, Mr Stark and I'm – What are you up to?"

He stood at his desk and in front of him were a big backpack, two sleeping bags, two camping mats, a tent, a camping cooker and a lot other things you need to bring for a camping trip.

His smile grew wider. "Rhodey and I are going on a camping trip to Seattle, ehm to the sea."

"And you need my help, because?" She was annoyed. She had a load of work to do and Tony was distracting her for nothing important.

"Well Potts I need to put some things out of my backpack and can't reach them, but your small hands can."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper couldn't believe why he needed her help. "Tony, unpack your backpack and re-pack it. You don't need my help."

His smile grew wider. "Yes, you need to tell me what you'll need for this trip."

"Excuse me what? Can you repeat it, please? I understood that I need to tell you what **I** need for **this **trip."

"Yes, you are coming with us."

"No. I need to finish some work, a lot of work actually, because of your announcement a week ago, Mr Stark."

"Pepper, that's why you need a break, we're going camping for a few days and you'll join us."

Now she was getting frustrated, she hated camping. It meant sleeping on the ground, freezing like hell in the morning, cold water, bad food, no possibilities for Internet and no possibilities for getting some work done. She had to act fast or there was no way out anymore. "No Mr Stark. It's inappropriate and like I said I need to sort the mess out you caused. So sorry, but no."

Tony stepped closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Miss Potts when did I actually cared that something is inappropriate? And if it's work you're worried about then I have to say to you: You come along or you're fired." He teased her but knew he pushed the right buttons to make her come along. "Think about it Potts, campfire, fresh air, relaxing in the sun at the beach, free time, clear skies, stars, marshmallows and fun with your two best friends. Adventure Pepper. Waking up because of singing birds and the sun, watching the sun rise and set at the sea. Just us two."

The last statement wondered her and she arched an eyebrow at him as he realized what he just had said. "I mean just us three, enjoying time and maybe one or two beer."

"Sorry Mr Stark, but that still doesn't sound very appealing to me. I hate camping and I hate being out there, no roof over my head and being outside all the time."

He shot her another toothy grin. "Time to turn your opinion then, isn't it. You will come along Miss Potts."

"So you're actually saying you force me to join you and Rhodey or I'll lose my job?" He nodded in agreement, but both knew he couldn't survive a day without her. She rolled her eyes but gave in eventually. "Fine." She muttered under her breath.

"Fine, Potts. Go to your condo, pack your things and I will catch you in an hour."

She turned around to leave as she realized something. "I have no sleeping mat, nor a sleeping bag."

He turned her struggles down with a wave of his hand towards the things on his desk. "I have it for you."

"You knew I would come along, don't you?" She asked and rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, I knew you would give in. You deserve a vacation Potts and if you honestly don't like it I'll pay you a two-week wellness vacation. Deal?"

"Deal."

-o-

An hour later Rhodey and Tony picked her up and they took the jet from Malibu to Portland. Tony had rented an old Pick-up to drive the rest of the way to Seattle. He insisted to make it as normal as possible, means no fancy cars or technique and no Iron Man.

The ride was like a road trip in movies and Pepper had to admit that it was actually nice to sing along with the songs on the radio and enjoyed the sight outside the window. But Tony was soon bored, just like Pepper. They drove for more than five hours, because Tony had trouble with reading the map properly, Rhodey wanted to take a break every 20 minutes to take a picture and Pepper needed to visit a restroom every hour and a half. That all came together and since they had no GPS they strayed around till they finally found the place Tony had looked for.

And now they stood here, in front her the tent, Tony next to her as clueless as she was while Rhodey was away to get some water. Suddenly a spider landed in her shoulder and she got a screaming fit and jumped nearly a feet. She ran around screaming till Tony managed to get rid of the spider.

As Pepper finally calmed down Tony teased her. "Shall we get started to build it or do you want to sleep without it, Miss Potts? Maybe you can make friends with some ants or some other eight-legged bugs."

8 hours without a connection to the internet or a sign of civilization was unnerving to Pepper and she stormed away with her phone. This was going to be a long, long, long week.

_-To be continued-_

* * *

**Like? Hate? Good start? Worst you've ever read? Continue?  
**

**Tell me what you think. Please leave a review. *PUPPY-DOG-FACE* **

**Thanks. Xoxox**

**PP-S**


	2. Take rod A and put it in hole B

**Thanks to Mc Muffin who told me there was a few mistakes so I changed it. I have no Beta-reader and english is not my mother tongue, so sorry for any mistakes I try my best.**

**Well well well chapter two. 13 Reviews! YOU ARE AMAZING! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really do appreciate it.  
Here possible Pepperony? **

**Enjoy reading and please leave a review. I'll try to update soon:)**

* * *

**Take rod A and put it in hole B**

Pepper wandered around the campsite and tried to find a spot where she got at least a bit reception, but all she found was the so-called 'bathroom'.

It was the only bathroom on the camp-side and to Pepper it smelled awful. The equipment was barely what she called 'standard', There was only cold water to use, you have to pay with quaters quarters to use the showers and get some water to shower. But the worst there were no socked, let alone hairdryer. _'I have to sleep on the ground, shower cold and my hair will kill me after this week.'_ She thought to herself.

Normally Pepper Potts wasn't a spoiled person. She grew up in New Haven, Connecticut at her parents farm. But she got used to her spacious luxury condo and bathroom with at least hot water in LA where she lived 14 years now. For Pepper old habits die hard and given the fact that her hair was naturally a bit curly she needed a hairdryer or she'd look like Bob Marley. Well at least that was what she thought, in reality she would look like Pepper Potts without a hairbrush in her house.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she ran into Rhodey and the bucket he carried, filled with water spilled over her.

"Great." She muttered annoyed. "My clothes for changing are in my backpack, which I can't unpack, because Tony has no idea how to use a tent."

"Pepper, it's summer. It'll dry in less than half an hour." Rhodey chuckled at the sight of Pepper, who was annoyed and in bad mood. He had seen her in nearly every situation with Tony, she took out his 'trash' on a daily basis nearly every day before Afghanistan, she'd organized parties and press conferences and she dealt with the press and the fans after his announcement that he was Iron Man and never was fed up or annoyed. But the sight of her fed up and annoyed to hell, because of nature and fresh air made Rhodey laugh. _'Do not laugh. Do not laugh.'_ He thought, knowing it would earn him a death glare or worse.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can help Tony. Sorry that I spilled the water. Would you mind to get some other?" She smiled at him after taking a deep breath.

He smiled back at her. There she was the Pepper he knew, friendly, calm, kind and polite. "Sure. See you two in 15. And there is better a tent when I return."

Pepper smiled and headed back to Tony.

The tent lay on the ground in front of him and a paper was in his hands. As Pepper approached Tony he looked up at her and smiled. "No luck, Potts?"

"No." Pepper pursed her lips and grumbled. "Do you need help?"

"Eh, yes actually. I don't understand this manual." He threw the paper at her and she caught it, looking closely at the instructions.

"Aren't you called a genius?" Tony shrugged at her statement. "Well let's see what we have to do."

"Pepper I am a genius and I don't need directions to pitch a tent."

Pepper had to stifle a laugh at his statement, sure Tony Stark was a genius, but in first place he was a male and brilliant as a mechanic but not in material things which includes surviving skills. "Sure Tony. Try it then." She giggled.

"Do you really think I'm not capable of building a tent, Potts?" Pepper shook her head.

"No. I'm sure you can do it." She couldn't hide the amusement and sarcasm in her voice.

Suddenly an idea plopped up in Tony's head. "Let's make a bet Pepper. If I can't do it, you are allowed to go back to Malibu and get the week off and all for yourself, while Rhodey and I are staying here."

"Where do you go with it? What do you get if I lose?" Eyebrows furrowed and hands on her hips she stood there, the bunch which should become tent lay between their feet. Hers weren't in heels as usual, but in sneakers. She wore skinny jeans, a purple pullover and a black vest to cover her against the cold.

Tony looked like the cliché wood chopper. Red checkered buttoned up shirt, jeans, boots and a black jacket. He was amused about how this event of camping turned out for him. _'Ok, Tony here is your chance to get a step further to get what you intent to get on this trip. Her.' _He thought to himself.  
"If I can build the tent, I get a kiss."

Pepper thought about it and knew it wasn't Tony's tent, so he wasn't able to cheat and already knew how pitch this tent. She considered the conditions carefully. _'If I win I can go home, enjoy a bath and read a book. If I lose, I … You won't lose. And if I lose, he never said where to kiss him or how long to kiss him. Oh it would be wonderful to kiss - Ohhhh Pepper stop it, no. He's your boss. YOU WON'T LOSE.' _  
"Alright Stark. If I win I'm allowed to go home."

"And if I win, I get a kiss. A real kiss, open-mouthed."

_'Shit' _"Palm!"

_'Oh we're playing hard to get?! Fine, I'm in Pepper.' _"Mouth."

_'Negotiations? Fine by me.' _"Cheek."

_'Fine.- Annoying.' _"Agreed, Potts. So we have a bet?" He stretched his hand for her to shake it.

"You're in." She took his hand and shook it. "So Mr. Stark there is a tent to pitch you better begin."

He bent down and started to unfold the tent. "I need you to read the instructions for me please, Pepper."

Pepper began reading. "Please unfold the tent and place the entrance where you want it to be. Position a tent-peg at each corner of the tent and pin it to the ground." Tony did what Pepper instructed him to do. "Now take rod A and put it in hole B."

They followed suit and 20 minutes later there was a quite crooked but stable tent in front of them and Pepper admitted that he had won the bet.

"So where's my kiss Pepper? And I don't wanna hear any more complaining for the rest of the week." He said as he turned towards her and smirked.

"Oh, Stark, you cheated. I had to tell you what to do." She cried out.

"Pepper we never said I had to pitch it without help. So get over it and just ki – " Tony was cut off with Peppers lips brushing over his cheek. This sensation, her soft, warm and intoxicating lips sent shivers down his spine and he wanted to make the most of it. He wanted to kiss her so desperately that it hurts. It hit him like a sack potatoes as he realized that her lips lingered on his cheek and she hadn't pulled away yet.

The feeling of Tony's skin against her lips was more than she could ever describe and more than she had ever experienced. It felt amazing and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to actually kiss him. It wasn't until she realized that she hadn't pulled away as she felt his left arm encircled her waist and his right hand came to her face to turn it towards him.

As their eyes met he leaned in and their lips were inches away from each other. His nose nuzzled hers and his lips grazed hers. Eventually she found the courage to close the remain–

"Pepper? Tony? Can you help me with the water?" Rhodey had finally returned, Pepper snapped back to reality and rushed away from Tony. He looked disappointed and hurt.

Pepper blushed and her skin matched her hair. "I…Um…going to unpack my…um… things. Is it okay if I sleep between you two? I mean…I…um…want to…yeah…I feel safer if I sleep in the middle."

Tony blinked and looked at her, disappointed and sad that his possibility to finally kiss Pepper was ruined by his best friend. "Yeah sure, Pep. Do, ehm do whatever you like. Maybe we could go to the beach and take a walk there. It's a bit chilly but it could be nice."

"Yeah maybe." She smiled and was excited to take a walk with Tony in the evening at the beach. She thought how things may change for her and what could happen till the voice interrupted her imaginations again.

"Tony, can you help me buddy?"

"Coming." He shouted back at Rhodey. "Well the walk with Rhodey too, of course." He smiled apologectically. "I'll help him. See you in a few."

With this he turned away and headed towards his best friend with his head full of a certain red-head.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Continue? What do you think? Review please. *Pout*  
Maybe check out my other stories, too ;-)**

**Xoxox PP-S**


	3. Three C's - Cockroach, Cuddle and Cold

**Woho! 36 reviews. I don't believe it! YOU ARE SOOOO AMAZING!**

**One of you asked if my trip was like this. Kind of, but I wasn't there with my boyfriend. I was there with my two best friends who are boys, but no one of them is my boyfriend or lover or something like that. All Pepperony-like-stuff hadn't happened at my trip, but all other situations like the cold shower, no reception, the cockroach or the chaos as we stroke the tent had really happened, but no love-story. I just thought about what would happen if Tony and Pepper had an equal trip.**

**So I hope you like it anyways. **

**I don't own the characters and they belong to Marvel. Happy reading. **

* * *

**Three C's – Cockroach, cuddle and cold shower**

Tony helped Rhodey and now they stood in front of the tent and just looked at each other while Tony grinned devilishly.

"This is going to be a hell of a week!" said Rhodey, grinning the same toothy grin Tony did.

"Yeah but I know it'll be worth it." Tony said more to himself than to his friend.

"What?"

"Nothing, platypus. It's non-of your business." Tony clapped his shoulder and followed Pepper inside to prepare his bed for the week.

As Tony entered the tent, Pepper had already spread herself out on her sleeping back and camping mat, fumbling with her phone.

While James and Tony unpacked their things on each side of her, a cockroach crawled through the open tarp and towards Pepper.

"IHHHHHHH! Put IT away, put IT away! AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in an uncharacteristic high voice and jumped at her feet and back away against the wall of the tent. "I HATE COCKROACHES!"

"Pep, calm down, it's just an animal." Tony chuckled.

"Anthony Edward Stark! Kill it. NOW! I dare you to."

The roach crawled further towards her and she screamed again. Rhodey caught the roach, but it slipped through his fingers and fell on his place. He wrinkled his nose at the animal. "Ok, I admit, it's gross."

"I told you so!" Pepper's tone indicated that she was proud to be right.

Tony went to his knees, while Pepper still swore. "Alright my little babies, I'll put it out." With those words he jumped towards the cockroach, but just wrestled Pepper down and landed on top of her. She yelped as his hands failed to get a hold on the roach, which jumped on Rhodey, who quickly stood and brought it out of the tent.

Pepper was still pinned down by his knees on her thighs and his arms next to her head, faces inches away from another. They just looked at each other for a long moment, both holding their breath. Tony's eyes were focused on her lips and he slowly leaned down. A moment before he reached her lips she cleared her throat shyly and spoke:  
"I know why I hate camping." She simply stated her voice soft as velvet and with no hint of reproach.

"Well, I have to admit, it's rather nice to have you underneath me, Pepper." Tony chuckled.

Pepper only rolled her eyes and shoved him away from her. "Jerk." She said and stormed out of the tent to prepare a proper meal for her.

The rest of the first evening was rather nice. The guys had lit a campfire and they sat and talked, laughed, ate marshmallows and told each other scary stories.

Rhodey related a very scary story about a horror-harlequin who murdered people and Pepper had goosebumps all over her body. There was a point in Rhodey's story which was that scary that Pepper jumped in shock and involuntarily buried her face in Tony's shoulder. He chuckled at bit and began to rub her back in comfort, happy to have an opportunity to touch her without her snapping at him that it's unprofessional or inappropriate. But even as she wasn't scared anymore she never left the position. They just sat there, listened to Rhodey and Pepper's head rested on Tony's shoulder as his arm was around her shoulders.

When Rhodey had finished Pepper stood up and blushed a bit, looking shy on the ground and shuffled with her feet like she wanted something to say, but didn't know how to express herself.

"Pepper, what's up?" Rhodey asked.

"I…I need…togotothebathroomandI'mscared." The words escaped her lips so fast that neither Tony nor Rhodey understood what she said.

"I beg your pardon?" Tony asked with his eyebrows raised.

Pepper blushed even worse and looked very embarrassed. "I need to go to the bathroom and I'm scared to go all by myself." Rhodey and Tony looked at each other and started to laugh heavily. "That's not funny! I was always afraid of clowns!" Pepper cried out.

"Oh, Pep." Tony managed to snort out and held his sides. "That's so cute."

"Could you please stop laughing! I told you it's not funny."

"Well, actually it is." Rhodey chuckled. "But I'll escort you."

As the two of them returned ten minutes later, Tony still sat at the fire, but this time he held his guitar in his hands and played some random chords.

The moment the music reached Pepper's ears she stopped Rhodey with her hand at his arm and just listened to Tony's play.

"Wow." She whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, he's good. Is it the first time you hear him play?"

"Yes, I knew he had guitars, but I never heard him use them before." She said softly, her gaze never left her boss.

Rhodey looked at her and saw her eyes twinkle, along with a small smile that appeared on her lips.

Tony finished and turned around wondering why it took Pepper and Rhodey so long to return and saw Peppers surprised and happy expression. "Wanna come over? We could sing something together." He smiled at them and they made their way over to him.

Tony's play was very good, but his voice was even more amazing. At one point Tony started to play typical campfire songs like "Leaving on a jet plane" by John Denver and suddenly Pepper joined in at the chorus and sung along. They harmonized perfectly and Pepper was pretty good herself as she sung the second voice.

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh baby, I hate to go _

An hour later Pepper yawned, stretched and waved her good-bye and good night to them, because she went to bed.

* * *

**6 hours later**

He felt good, rested and relaxed. His left side was warm and he smelled peaches, while a soft weight lay on his side. He thought he was dreaming till soft hair brushed his cheek.

Tony slowly opened his eyes and saw a certain red-head snuggling deeper into his chest while her arms hold him tight. The light of sunrise came slowly through the plans illuminated her freckles and hair shone even brighter and more red.

A happy feeling floated through his body and he couldn't help but close his arms around her and bury his nose in her gorgeous strawberry hair. He shut his eyes and rubbed soothing circles on her back and she sighed in sleep. Being completely content and blissful he dozed away again.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Her pillow was warm and moved beneath her. Up, down, up, down. She snuggled further into her soft, warm pillow and realized a familiar smell which made her smile and calmed her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it smelled like.

It hit her like a sack potatoes as she realized that a large hand was rubbing circles on her back and that this hand belonged to her boss, whom she used as her pillow.

She sat up in shock and he, now missing the soft and warm pressure opened his eyes slowly. Sky and chocolate met each other and Pepper blushed immediately. "I'm, um I'm sorry. I didn't want to…Um I apologize." Pepper said and broke his gaze.

"It's alright, Pepper. I don't mind. Wanna do it again? We have a couple of time till Jim wakes." He winked at her.

Snapping back into her professional mode, Pepper mumbled quickly. "No, sir. I apologize again, it was unprofessional. I shouldn't have agreed to come anyways."

"Pep, relax. I said it's alright." He wanted her to lie down again. He wanted to hold her and whisper cozy, cheesy words in her ear, to just talk and look at her, being the reason that makes her smile and her eyes sparkle, to just being happy in the present and the arms of each other. The idea of her being his grew and grew and he hoped he just get what he wanted on this trip. Waking up every morning like this, with her by his side.

But before he could reach for her wrist to pull her down to him she sat further up and began to search her clothes for the day and stood up. "I think I'll take a shower now."

"Wait, I'll come with you to the bathroom." Rodey's sleepy voice sounded behind Pepper.

"Yeah, I think I'll take a shower, too." Tony said and sat up, too. He was dressed in sweatpants and no shirt, searching his own clothes.

The three of them reached the bathroom and Pepper stepped into the first shower cubicle and closed the door behind her. Inside she started to undress herself until she realized that there was no space to place the clothes somewhere, because everything was soaking wet.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" She growled.

"Miss Potts? What's up there? Bugs again?" Tony's voice reached her ears from the shower cubicle next to her.

Pepper huffed annoyed and gathered her clothes. "No Tony. Everything here is wet and there is no space for my clothes."

"Pepper, that used to happen in a shower. There is water you know?" Rhodey teased.

"Haha. I'm laughing my head off." Sarcastically Pepper snapped at him. "I have to put them elsewhere outside. Are you two in your cubicles?" She asked and carefully peeked out of her door.

There was no-one outside and Pepper tip-toed over to the other side of the large room and positioned her jeans and shirt on the counter and turned around, only in her underwear.

Suddenly Tony stepped out of his stall and a smudgy smirk appeared on his face at the sight he got. "Matching bra, matching panties, Potts?"

Pepper rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks. Her cheeks burned like fire and matched her hair, so she quickly stalked away from him. "Shut up, Stark!"

Rhodey was already half-finished with his shower, when Tony turned his shower on. Pepper reached for the left faucet to turn the hot water on, but as the water hit her bare back she yelped. It was cold as ice.

She heard Tony laugh again. "Upps, I guess there is no hot water left."

"I HATE YOU STARK!" Pepper tried to sound angry, but couldn't suppress a small giggle which escaped her lips. It was just so ironic.

"Well Pep, I hadn't any hot water, too. Rhodey is kinda baby and needed the hot water for himself."

"Hey!" Came Rhode's reply. "That's not fair. And I'm not a baby. I just don't like cold water, but I had no warm water either."

"Now you know why I hate camping." Pepper said but laughed and the others joined her laughter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Did you like it?  
Pepperony might come soon. Shall I continue? Please leave a review.**

**Xoxox PP-S**


	4. The race

**A-level is finished, school's out and time to write. Here's the next chapter of this story. Thanks for your reviews and support. I mean seriously 3 chapters and 55 reviews?! I can't believe it! You are so… I am actually out of words. This is so amazing! I want to cry, 'cause of joy. Btw: ****ifuseek-ana**** No. 50! *clap and cheer***

**I'm sorry for any mistakes, but I want to remind you, English isn't my mother tongue, but I try my best. So leave a review, if you like. I'd love to read it.**

**I don't own a thing.**

* * *

**The race**

An hour later the three were dressed and had finished breakfast. Deciding what to do on their first day they chatted about the possibilities in this vicinity.

"Let's go to the beach." Tony cried for the third time this morning.

"Tony, it had rained all night. You can't even lie down on the sand. Plus it's cold and windy and I don't want to get ill." Pepper said as she gathered their plates to clean them.

"But Pepperrrrrrrrr, Rhodey and I want to go swimming in the sea. And the sun just came out. Come on don't get your panties twisted." Tony cried out.

"But I want to go and visit the pier and the beacon and the port and – " Pepper argued, but Rhodey interrupted her.

"Pepper as reluctantly as I want to interrupt you, but Tony's right. We can do sightseeing on every other day when the weather is worse than today. Come on, we'll walk to the beach and stop at the grocery-store and buy some food and a barbeque equipment for tonight. Yes Tony and scotch for you." He said as Tony opened his mouth to say something. Tony chuckled slightly and looked with an expecting look at Pepper.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But I need to change first, so would you mind wait here outside?"

"No!" The boys said in unison and finished their coffee while Pepper rolled her eyes at them before she walked inside of the tent and changed into jeans shorts, a bikini and a white blouse along with blue flats.

They walked to the beach. Tony insisted on it, but whined the entire mile. "Aren't we there already?"

"Anthony Edward Stark! If you ask this one more time I swear I'll drown you in the sea." Rhodey turned around and swore at his friend.

"But…But...But…" He stumbled.

"Oh shut up, won't you? I told you, you would be bored if we walk, but you just kept on pressing the topic." Pepper rolled her eyes though she was only slightly annoyed. She knew Tony and dealt on a daily basis with him.

Rhodey, who only visited his friend once or twice a week on purpose, because he knew Tony drove him crazy was forced to spend a week with him now. It wasn't that he disliked him, but truth to be told: Tony Stark was a handful and in Rhodey's opinion Pepper Potts was national heroine to cope with him. "We're nearly there, see here's sand already. And there are the dunes."

They climbed up the dune and there was the pacific-ocean and a beach with white, soft sand. They stroke the wind- and solar-sail to protect Pepper from burning on the one hand or freezing on the other hand. They unfolded the blanket and the towels while Pepper unpacked the food. Rhodey and Tony stripped down to their bathing shorts, but Pepper just took off her shoes and sat down.

"Ohh come on Pepper. We just stripped for you, well I just stripped for you like magic mike. It's your turn now." Tony had _that_ smile on his face and Pepper just rolled her eyes, ignoring his suggestion and kinky remark.

'_He's driving me crazy. One moment we're so close and he makes it so hard to resist him, but the next moment he, he treats me like one of those bimbos. Why … I don't understand him.' _Pepper thought and walked away from the man who caused her inner debate, towards the sea.

The waves played around her ankles and the water was not as warm as expected. She looked at the water while wave after wave roughed the surface and approached her feet. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Tony right behind her.

"Pep? Are you okay?" He asked seriously.

"I… I'm fine, Tony."

"You look… hurt. What's wrong? What did I do?" He placed both his hands on her shoulders in trying to look her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing. It's oka –"

"No Pepper. I can see it's not. Spill it out."

"Why do compare me to those girls?" She looked down at her feet. She didn't want to cry. She was too proud to cry because of him, but he _had _hit a nerve.

"I – What?"

"You wanted me to strip for you like I'm a whore. I … I mean… It's… never mind. It's stupid. I'm fine." She backed away and began walking through the water.

"Pep… Pepper…" She didn't react and he could swear he saw her shoulders shook, like she was crying. "Virginia wait."

That caught her attention. He never, NEVER used her real first name and it made her froze on an instant. She just stood there, back towards him and shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry." He was now directly behind her. He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered. "You will never, - did you hear me? - never be like one of those bimbos. You are so much better. I'm sorry I didn't want to make you feel like this." He inhaled her hair deeply and buried his nose in her curls while she involuntarily leaned into his chest. He slowly put his arms around her and hugged her tight from behind, slowly nuzzling his nose along her cheek, ready for the kill.

But reality cut their moment as she realized what she was just about to do. She needed to stop this, but her heart was screaming different, yelling at her she wanted this. She wanted this kiss and this person and just him. But as always she ignored it. "Tony, I trust you. I'm sorry, too. I didn't want to cause a drama. I know you don't think about me this way."

Pepper turned around and backed away. "I thought you wanted to go swimming with Rhodey?" she asked suspicious.

A little disappointed, but not wanting to rush anything he replied and let go of her. "Yeah. You're right. Where is platypus? Rhodey come on over here. Time to swim!"

Rhodey jogged over towards the … the couple? Yes? No? he honestly didn't know.

"Let's go then, Tony. Time to beat the fish."

The two of them ran into the water, but just as the water reached the delicate spot in their pants, they returned to Pepper fast as a lightning, while Pepper hold her sides, because they hurt, she was laughing so hard. Their look was priceless.

"It's freezing." Rhodey gasped.

"Jep. It's cold and wet." Tony responded.

"Guys, it's the sea." Pepper chuckled. "What do you expect? A warm whirlpool?"

"Yes." Tony laughed. "If you're that tough then, shoo, move."

"Fine." Said Pepper and stripped down her shorts and button up, handed it to Tony. "Thank you." With that she jogged into the waves and jumped into the water. Yes, it was cold, but bearable.

She saw Tony and Rhodey gaping at her in wonder as she surfaced and easily swim away.

"Catch?" Rhodey asked Tony with his eyebrows arched and a smirk on his face.

"Chase!" Was Tony's answer, same expression, but eyes focused on the red head who was around the buoy as he jumped into the water. He dived towards her and gripped her leg to pull her underwater to him.

Pepper shirked and surfaced with Tony, clutching to him for dear life. "Never, never, never ever do that again!" She laughed and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Upps." He laughed and Rhodey approached them.

"Want a race?" Rhodey asked.

"Sure, what's the stake?" Tony asked.

"The last one will wash the dishes tonight." Pepper suggested.

"I'm in." Rhodey said.

"Me, too." Tony complied.

"I count to three." Pepper explained while Tony and Rhodey took their places next to her. "To our towels, the last one washs the dishes. Ready? One – two – three!"

They swam and swam. Tony had a good start was far ahead, but lost his endurance soon so Pepper overtook the lead, and Rhodey passed by him, too. Tony might be the fittest of the three but he wasn't a fast swimmer. So luckily for him he managed to outrun Rhodey on the beach, but Pepper was still far ahead. Just a few meters before Pepper reached the towels he approached her and jumped to win. Well he jumped to wrestle her down and they fell. That was Rhodeys chance to run over them and he won.

"You cheater!" Pepper cried because of laughing. "You cheated! I would have won!"

"Come on, Pepper. Get over it. We both lost, so we'll do the dishes together? Alright? Let's go get the barbeque, I'm starving."" He smirked down at her.

"Fine, you Iron Cheater!" She laughed back at him as he helped her to stand up and they headed back to their camping ground.

* * *

**Next chap will be up sooner if you want to. I have a bunch of ideas! So continue? Pepperony will be coming soon:)**

**Reviews = Love. Make me happy, please.**

**xoxox PP-S**


	5. Calm before the storm

**Next chapter. You cracked the magic 70****th****mark! I'm amazed by you, all of you! Thank you so much for your encouragement and that you're not mad at me for mistakes! I'm so unexplainable happy that so much people like this story!  
Well our trio Pepperondey already had the sea and they are camping in a wood. What content is missing? The rain, right! So this is the calm before the huge storm! **

**Long story made short: No rain in this chapter, but it'll come. Just a complication with the grill (happened on my trip like here) and a not unimportant coincident for Rhodey.**

**Still own nothing, and I'm so thankful to my wonderful Beta-reader NCISVILLE! Thank you so much! Thank you a thousand times!  
**

* * *

**Calm before the storm**

As soon as they had dried themselves with the towels, Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony went to the grocery store to buy the food for their dinner.

Tony stood next to Rhodey and Pepper in front of a small package which contained the instant grill. "But it's so small. It'll take hours to prepare a proper meal with this!" whined Tony.

It was the last package so every other grill or equipment was inconveniently sold out. Sure it was an 'all in one-package' but Tony was right, it was very... 'petite'. You couldn't place more than three small, very small, steaks on it at once.

"I know Tony. But it's our only opportunity at the moment. The store is going to close in ten minutes and we still need to pick up the the meat and we need to buy something to drink. We're running out of toiletries, too." listed Pepper. Ten minutes later they stepped out of the store; each one with a heavy bag in their hands and a backpack on their shoulders with the towels.

The way back to the campground was more comfortable than the way to the beach. They chatted about random things like how sand feels between your toes, and if Pepper's hair looked more frizzed with or without a hairdryer or not. Tony and Rhodey saw no difference than any other day, but Pepper just freaked out insisting there was a major difference.

"Pep, it looks like it always does! You look stunning and your hair is perfect, the perfect shade of strawberry." Convincing someone was most definitely not one of Tony's many talents.

"Perfect?! Tony, it's far from perfect! It's dull and jejune and – " She rambled.

"Pepper, seriously it's just hair." Rhodey interrupted her.

"Just hair? Just hair?! JUST HAIR! Rhodey, its not just my hair! It's important to me and after my teeth it's major for my appearance!"

"Oh come on –" Tony tried to say something.

"Don't you dare try to say something Anthony Edward Stark! You need three hours to style your hair in the morning and even more time if you attend a black tie event!" She snapped.

"She has a point, dude." Chuckled Rhodey and ended the discussion they were having.

Pepper shifted the bag she was holding in her right hand to her left hand, but Tony noticed and took it from her silently. In that moment their hands grazed and Pepper swore that lightning rushed through her as he touched her skin.

He must have felt it too, because his coffee-brown eyes met her ocean-blue ones and his index finger stroked the back of her hand slightly. But the weight of the bag forced his hand to drop to his side. They didn't speak a word until Rhodey began to ramble about the plans for the next day.

Not ten minutes later they arrived at the campground and prepared the grill. Pepper put the salad they had bought into bowls and set them on the table while Rhodey and Tony prepared the grill. He set it on the ground and filled it with charcoal and tried to light it up. But as hard as they tried it just didn't start to burn. They tried everything: grill lighter, spirits, paper even gas but it just didn't work out. It wasn't until Rhodey sacrificed, Tony was decidedly not amused and whimpered as Rhodey took it, the alcohol they had bought to drink. It worked and the charcoal began to glow and soon the steaks were on the grill.

The friends sat around the table and waited hungrily for their meat to be ready, but just like Tony had said, it took hours for it to reach some state of edibleness.

After three hours they were eventually satisfied with food and Tony and Pepper went to the restroom to wash the dishes.

Pepper had finished the forks and moved to wash the plates as Tony, who was bored with the task of drying the dishes rolled the towel and slapped it hard against her butt.

"Ouch!" Pepper cried out and rubbed her buttocks. "Are you crazy? That hurts!"

Tony laughed at the sight of her rubbing her cheek. "That's hilarious, Pepper!"

"You. Are. A. Jerk. Tony. Stark!" Pepper tried to stay stoic and mad, but she couldn't suppress the smirk that tugged at her lips.

"Awww, come on Pepper. This. Is. Funny. Just. Try. It." He punctuated each word with another hit on her thighs, butt, and back.

Pepper finally caught the towel and ripped it out of his hands. "You know what's funny, too? This." She hit him against his belly, but with the edge of it so you could hear a slight 'clack' and Tony flinched.

"Ouch. Rude, Potts." He smirked and walked closer to her and placed his hands on her waist. "That was rude and not nice." Tony reached over her like he wanted to embrace her. She held his gaze until he leaned closer and her eyes focused on his lips, which were curled upwards and…

… and stopped.

'_What the heck?_' thought Pepper.

"Tony. What – Dahhh. What the … Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Wait for your payback! I'll get you!" Tony had reached behind her, took the sponge Pepper had used and squashed it over her head. In return she gripped the towel, soaked it with water and ran behind him, splashing him with water and foam.

Tony turned around and got a hold on Pepper's wrist. She let out a yelp and a high giggle as he spun them around. Laughing and gasping for air at the same time he caught her eyes and locked them with her. Their faces froze and her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden closeness. He walked her slowly backwards until her back hit stone and pushed her against the outside wall of the room, pinning her right hand above her head. He leaned down and his lips landed on wet and sweet-smelling texture. Pepper had put the towel between their lips and mumbled to him.

"Not so fast Mr Stark." She smiled sweetly at him. Pepper ducked under his arm and escaped his grip on her. She moved fast, and without his notice, she got the sponge in her hands and pressed it to his head. She smiled at him and headed back to finish the plates. "Now we're even. I think Rhodey's waiting. Let's get this finished. "

They returned and saw that Rhodey had already lit a fire and pulled out the marshmallows. "There you are. Where on Earth have you two been? I wanted to send a search party for you." He teased.

"Yeah we kinda got distracted." Tony responded and pulled a hand through his wet hair.

"Yeah he teased me and I couldn't help but punish him for hitting me on my buttocks by squeezing his raw points and squashing over him and wetting his head." The two guys gaped at her mouth open and eyes wide. And Pepper blushed more red than she ever did before. She just realized what she had said and was embarrassed. "Ok that came out very, very, very wrong. What I wanted to say was that he dropped water on my head and I returned the favor to him by squashing the sponge over his head. Well…" She mumbled fast and tried the hold on to what was left of her dignity.

Rhodey was so shocked that he dropped his hot marshmallow and burned his hand. He cried out and ran to the bathroom to cool his hand.

"Better be careful what you say, Pepper. Someone might get very injured because of you." Chuckled Tony.

"Oh shut up. It wasn't on purpose." Her head hung low and she turned even more red if that was possible.

A few minutes later Rhodey returned, grinning like an idiot. "I met someone. I mean – WOW! She was gorgeous. She is... she... just wow"

"Rhodey breath, buddy." Tony clapped his shoulder and beamed at him. "Start at the beginning. What happened?"

"I went to cool my hand and at the sink stood this wonderful, good-looking, hot as hell woman and she smiled at me. We talked and she arrived today with her brother and his friend, but not her boyfriend. And we talked about the beach and the weather and the shopping area here and – " Tony cut him off, eyes wide.

"Wait. There's a shopping area?"

"That's all what you get from his story? Oh that's so you!" Pepper scoffed at Tony.

"Um…well." He responded and shrugged.

Pepper rolled her eyes at him and turned to Rhodey, smiling. "I'm glad that you got along well. What's her name

"Damn it. I was so engrossed in her eyes and attitude that I forgot to ask her about that little detail. I need to find her."

"Yes you do. But tomorrow, not tonight, Platypus. I'm going to bed and you need sleep, too. G'night everyone." He waved his good nights and went to the tent.

A few seconds later Pepper and Rhodey entered the tent too and buried themselves in their sleeping-bags.

Tony hoped that Pepper would snuggle up against him again and that he would have an excuse to be close to her again. He pretended to be asleep for about an hour and just listened to Pepper's breathing. It was uneven and told him she wasn't asleep, too.

"Pep? You awake?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. The ground is so hard. What about you?" She whispered back into the black, stuffy air.

"What?" Tony laughed quietly at her announcement. "I'm fine, it's just so hot in here."

"hmmm… sleep well Ton…" She drifted off while she spoke.

"Sleep well sweetheart." If she had stayed awake a second longer she would have seen that Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead softly while he blissfully listened to her soft sigh she let out in sleep as his lips touched her skin.

And then twenty minutes later he got what he wanted. She shifted in her sleep and laid her head on his chest, resting one hand protectively over his arc and resting her legs, which were still in the sleeping-bag over his like they had done this for forever. He pulled her in his arms and couldn't help but secretly and carefully sniff her hair, afraid he would wake her and she would reject him again. Being completely content with the world for now he drifted off to sleep. And if Tony would have stayed awake a few seconds longer he would have heard her mumble in her dream "I love you, Tony Stark."

_If_ he would have stayed awake longer, but he _didn't_.

* * *

**More fluff will come soon. Just hang on for a little bit. I hope you liked it. **

**R&R I love to read your reviews. **

**Thanks **

**Xoxoxox PP-S**


	6. Thunder

**I know I am a horrible person and you all hate me that it took so long to get this next chapter done. But I can explain it. I was in the organizing-team for our prom at school which was last saturday (and awesome btw ;-D), I'm working my ass off to be able to pay the college I want to attend in October and I had a lot problems with a guy who is momentarily ruining my life. **

**Well enough of me. Thanks to YOU! 92 reviews in five chapters?! WOW! I am breathlessly! And I love it so much, you all saved my day and weeks. **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. It might be a bit AU and there is NO Pepperony-fluff in it, but the next one will be the one. I hope I can update before my two-week vacation on friday. Well like I said in the last chapter: here is the storm. Enjoy and leave a review. **

**Thanks to my Beta NCISVILLE. Lots of Love.**

**Not mine. **

* * *

**Thunder**

_I'm lying on the beach, a red-golden towel underneath me._

_A shadow appears on my right side. I look up though I know it's Tony._

_"Hey, beautiful." He says._

_"Hey, handsome."_

_"I have your drink." He offers me a coke and I gladly take it._

_I suddenly realize that I am thirsty and that the sun is burning from the sky and onto my skin._

_"Thanks." I stretch my hand to fetch the drink from him and a reflection catches my eye._

_A ring. A wonderful platinum band with a diamond. Two probably two and a half carat. An engagement ring. We are engaged?_

_"Tony, I'm going to burn, could you put some sun block on my back please?" I ask and hand him the bottle with the cream._

_"Sure honey." He leans down and kisses my cheek lightly._

_He then stands up and drips the block on my … on my… my forehead?_

_Drop … Drop… Drop…_

Pepper's eyes snapped open and she blinked a couple of times to try and gather her bearings. It was dark and she lay beside Tony, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her. She wondered why they always scooted towards each other. Silently she was happy that he had his arms around her and was holding her close, but she was afraid about the change in their relationship since Tony had gotten back from Afghanistan.

He was caring and he hadn't returned to his playboy behavior. But she was afraid he would fall back in to his old skin and treat her like another notch in his belt, or worse get himself killed while flying around as Iron Man. That was one reason she had actually tagged along. This trip meant one week without him blowing up weapons and risking his life to protect people.

He was her boss, and she his employer and they weren't supposed to be this way, but it just felt right, so she let her eyes drift closed again and just relaxed into the forbidden feeling around her. Just as she drifted off again another drop hit her forehead. It wasn't until then that she realized it was raining outside.

The rain-drops drummed on the awning in a soft and steady rhythm and would have lulled her back to sleep if there wasn't another steady stream of drops dripping on her forehead. She looked up, wide awake now and looked at the ceiling. There was a small hole, but big enough to let small amounts of water through and it was right above her. That annoyed the hell out of her.

She sat up and looked for her flashlight. She searched for a couple of minutes for the dang thing and messed with Tony's things, which of course were all over their tent.

"Damn you Stark! You can't keep you stuff clean and in order, can you? I swear to god I'll take you stuff and push it in the bin." She cursed silently.

As she finally found it she lite it and looked at the damage in the ceiling. Like she thought before it wasn't big, but it was still there and was soaking her spot.

She turned around and the light fell on the wall at the entrance. It was soaking wet and there were already puddles. Tony's back-pack was wet already and the water was dangerously close to Rhodey's, too. She decided there was an urgent need to do something or otherwise they'd have some serious problems. Grabbing some towels, she got out of her sleeping-bag and crawled towards the puddles.  
After nearly an hour had passed, Pepper finally resigned and realized it was a fight she couldn't win all by herself.

"Tony? Tony for god's sake, wake up!" She hissed. He didn't respond and she nudged his side.

He mumbled some incoherent words in his sleep and tossed around. "Tony. Mister Stark, wake up please."

Still no reaction other than some mumbled words about sleep and Jarvis.

"TONY!" Pepper poked him hard and said his name louder than before.

"Hm? What?" He bolted up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He reached for his Stark-phone. "Pepper, do you realize how late,or better, how early it is?!"

"Did you realize that YOUR tent has holes in it and isn't waterproofed?" Pepper pointed towards the ceiling and was beyond annoyed now and Tony could hear it in her voice. "I'll wake Rhodey."

She tried to wake James, but failed and gave up. They could deal with him later. Now she was really annoyed and stressed.

"Pepper it's just water. We'll take care of it in the morning. Just sleep." Tony moved to lay down again.

"You've got to be kidding me! We're nearly drowning in here and you just lie back down and go to sleep?" She was furious and confused at the same time.

"Pepper you're overstating it quite a bit, don't you think?It's just a little rain. Our stuff is and will stay dry and you can always cuddle me up if you need space to avoid the few drops." He tried to sound casual and shot her his infamous smirk.

That was her tipping point and she lost her temper. "Your clothes are only dry because I saved them! I dried most of the water so you wouldn't need to sleep in a wet sleeping bag while my spot is completely soaked now!"

"Calm down! It's just water! No need to get bitchy because of this. I'm sorry you woke, but I can't change it. So if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep for the next two or three hours." Now he was unnerved too and his voice dripped with anger.

"Fine go to sleep while I clean up your mess again." She huffed.

"Yeah fine. That's what I have you for." muttered Tony closing his eyes.

"I beg you pardon?" She asked in disbelief, mouth agape.

"Yes, MISS POTTS! You are my PA, so it's your job to clean my mess." He turned around again and glared at her.

"Oh well since that's the case, I'd better leave now. It's very inappropriate to sleep next to my BOSS while his arm is around my waist." she said through gritted teeth.

"What?" He couldn't help but wonder. She knew he had his arm around her and let him stay that way? She had slept in his arms? Tony couldn't believe it. Could it really be that she liked him back? He wasn't sure how to feel towards her anymore. The last few days had left him more confused than he'd ever been. He had tried everything to get her and she rejected him every time, but at the same time it felt like his plan was going to work in his favor. Like there was actually something between them. Sure they had been friends for a long time now, but he never knew what he, himself truly felt towards her, let alone the other way round. He only knew for sure that since his captivity she was all he needed and wanted. Her voice cut off his train of thought.

"Never mind MISTER STARK. I'm going to take a shower and yeah whatever." She stood and searched for her bag. She couldn't believe what he'd just said. She knew they had a strong professional relationship, but she had always seen him as a close friend. Okay, truth to be told lately as a love-interest too, though she was sure he wouldn't return her feelings, but she had thought he would consider her as a friend too. Well now she was certain he only saw her as the woman to clean his mess and take out his trash. It hurt and all she wanted was to get away.

As she finally found her bag she realized that hers was the only one she hadn't saved and it dripped as she picked it up. She cursed and stormed out of the tent not wanting him to see her cry.

Tony realized too late what he had said and what had happened. He was actually sorry on the one hand, but still angry for her behavior on the other hand. How could she act that... that extreme and excessive about such an incident like some rain. He wanted to run after her and apologize, tell her he hadn't meant it how she'd taken it and kiss her senseless. He wanted to show her she was far more important than just cleaning up behind him, but he was still so angry and tired and figured she just wanted to be left alone and he gladly returned the favor of leaving her alone.

Her night had been horrible so far and it didn't change. Her clothes were all wet, her sleeping bag was still in the tent and she had no intentions of going back there and facing Tony. She was cold and soaked from the rain. The restrooms were closed and she was currently leaning against the wall of the restrooms house to prevent her from the cold wind that was blowing, too.  
After an hour or so the first thunder could be heard and the loud bang made her jump. Her life sucked at the moment and she cried harder. Her only wish, going home.

* * *

**Reviews would be awesome and I hopefully update tomorrow.  
**

**xoxox PP-S**


	7. Lightning

**Review No. 100 was from a guest. Thank you very very much. **

**A total number of 113 reviews?! Wow. Thank you all so so much, I'm probably the happiest teenager in the world. **

**Well here is the next chapter. I had it ready two weeks ago, but my internet connection was too bad and I had trouble to contact my lovely Beta NCISVILLE! Thank you so much again btw. I love your work and I'm really grateful. **

**So before anyone request something, this fic will NOT go smutty. I already wrote smut in Life and I wont do it here. **

**Still nothing is mine, it all belongs to marvel and stan Lee and Disney and so on, and so on.**

**Read and review and enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Lightning**

After their fight Tony couldn't get back to sleep. He just lay there, and continued to watch the drops that steadily fell from the ceiling. He still couldn't understand why she had freaked out like that. It was so un-natural for Pepper to behave like that towards him. '_I am her boss. I am her employee. She isn't supposed to talk to me like that. I am Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy. ... Playboy... her boss? Oh shit.'_

Tony suddenly understood. The reason why she had chickened out. He himself was the problem. The rain and the shower and the inappropriate food they were forced to have was just the last pitch to send her over the edge.

Tony turned his head slightly and grabbed his phone. No reception. His gaze wandered to the small numbers in the corner and he realized Pepper hadn't returned in four hours. He wondered where she could be since the restrooms were still closed and the rain had gotten worse.

As the first rumble of thunder could be heard he got up and dressed. A flash of lightning followed closely along with another rumble of thunder.

He wandered around the campground and searched tirelessly but he couldn't find her. He turned and headed back to the tent when he saw her. She went through the gate which led to the street.

"Pepper. Where the hell have you been?" he nearly shouted at her.

Pepper just brushed past him and mumbled something along the lines of 'thinking' 'a walk' and 'Mr Stark'.

"What?" he barked and grabbed her arm roughly.

"I was taking a walk, _Mister Stark_. Would you mind taking you hands off of me?" The last part was hissed through gritted teeth, her eyes cold as ice.

He pulled his hand away and Pepper stormed away.

'_Jerk_.' She thought and marched towards the tent. Rhodey stuck his head out and rubbed his eyes confused.

"What's up? Mornin' by the way." He said and attempted a smile, that Pepper returned half-heartedly.

"Morning Jim." said Pepper. "Sorry, we woke you. I just... I need to get away for a few hours." Rhodey nodded in response as Pepper grabbed her phone, which she had left.

"Where do you think you're going?" The voice behind her was cold and filled with anger.

Pepper turned around and looked into Tony's, normally warm and comforting, now hard and cold eyes. Their glances were the same. Rhodey knew in an instant that something was very wrong between them and sensed it would be far better to stay away and observe only. Normally everyone could see that Pepper Potts and Tony Stark adored each other, yet were too shy to admit it. But now their eyes were filled with hatred, hurt, regret, fear and anger.

"Away from _you_." She said and walked away quickly.

After Pepper left, Tony looked hurt and conflicted and Rhodey finally found his voice. "Man, what happened here?"

"I honestly don't know, Rhodey. I just don't know." Tony shook his head and walked away. He was sorry that his friend had to see this, but the fight with Pepper was still prominent in his head. Tony was widely conflicted, just like hours ago when Pepper had left the first time.

He walked to the restroom and washed his hands and face; he shaved and stood in front of the mirror for some time, not able to look at his reflection.

"Tony?" Said person turned around and faced his best friend. "Tony what happened tonight? What happened yesterday? What happened to you? This trip was supposed to be your chance to finally get her. That's what you said. Tony what went wrong?"

Tony explained everything and Rhodey listened intently. "I just don't know what to do Rhodey. I'm sorry on the one hand to have upset her, but I'm so mad and angry at her on the other hand. She is literally driving me crazy."

Rhodey chuckled slightly. "Now you know how she feels about you about 90% of the day." Tony huffed. "Tony, talk to her and explain what you think and what's the matter to you. Just talk to her."

oOoOo

The clouds hadn't gone, it was now midday and it hadn't stopped raining once. Her back-pack lay forgotten under the pier while she wandered around through the wet sand of the beach. Her black tank top and denim shorts were soaked and the wind made the raindrops feel like bullets on her face, cold and hard. The water played around her ankles and her feet were cold, but it didn't matter anymore to her.

There was another flash of lightning that illuminated the sky and rough water and the grey and black clouds reflected her mood perfectly.

Pepper came to a halt and viewed the waves along the stormy and angry ocean. By now she couldn't tell anymore if the water on her face was from tears or from the rain. '_might be both_' she thought and wiped the water away.

She didn't want to think anymore, not about Tony, not about the fight, not about the new Iron Man thing, not about Stark Industries, not about love, not about Tony. '_Tony. Stark. Tony Stark. Boss, CEO of Stark Industries. Tony. Iron Man. Stark. Media. Human. Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist. A Person. Friend. He. Love. Tony Stark. My Tony Stark. Me. Him. Me? Him? Me and him? Me and him! I love Tony Stark. I love him. Love. Fear. I am afraid._' Thoughts did backflips in Peppers head and she choked a bitter sob and covered her mouth. She could only hold on on two thoughts: **I Love Tony Stark. I'm afraid.**

But she didn't know why she was afraid and what scared her most. That she loved her boss or that she didn't know what she should do.

"Oh Tony." She sobbed quietly while tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes, Pepper?" She heard his voice behind him and sobbed hard.

"What do you want, Mr. Stark?" She asked and tried effortlessly to hide her tears.

"What happened here? With us I mean?" He asked carefully.

"What do you want?" She asked again ignoring his question.

"Don't avoid the question, Pepper." He said mock serious.

"Don't either." She countered.

"I want to understand what's going on in your head." Tony took a step towards her and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her blue, sad eyes. "Pepper what is wrong?"

Pepper was angry again and slapped his hands away, before she took a step back and fell.

"You want to know what is wrong? You are wrong. It's always about the great Tony Stark, about the glorious hero Iron Man. You are arrogant and self-obsessed. You don't give a shit about others, you won't do more than needed to satisfy yourself. You never care. And now I'm here with a playboy and his best friend, soaking wet standing at the beach, while a storm is tossing around me, because my big-headed, ignorant and egoistic boss made me tag along on a camping trip. I hate the rain and I hate cold showers and I hate sand and the beach, I hate bugs and I hate camping. I just hate everything." Tears were gone, rambling and fidgeting with rage were left.

"Jeez, Pepper. Then why didn't you say a word during one of the hundreds times I asked you if you wanted to go." He cried out and ran his hands over his face, whipping the rain from his eyes and tousled his hair.

"For the record Mister Stark, you forced me to accompany you, otherwise I would have lost my job. And you actually said ONE time I could go. And it's not just about this trip. It's your entire behavior. I'm tired Mister Stark. I'm tired of dealing with your outbursts, I'm tired of your oversized ego, I'm tired of escorting your conquests out of your bed, I'm tir..." Somewhere mid-sentence she had began to cry again.

Tony cut her off. "Wait, I haven't had one girl over since Afghanistan. You've known me for, what 13 years now? Pepper you know who I am and you know I have changed!" He said and anger ruffled through his voice.

"Yes I know who you are and that you've changed. But I know how you used to be, too. I'm tired of dealing with you. Hell, I've been tired of dealing with you for a long time now." She growled through gritted teeth.

"If I am that bad, you are free to go. But answer me this: If I am that bad, why have you stayed so long?" He screamed at her.

Pepper looked him in the eye and now she shouted at him in anger and frustration. "Because I love you. And I hate you. And I hate me for loving you so badly that I'd do anything and everything for you. You are a jerk, a complete ass, you are a stupid, foolish, egoistic ..."

Pepper never got the chance to finish her sentence, because large hands lifted her from the ground and held her carefully against his chest, while a pair of soft, warm and wet lips pressed on hers. Pepper was shocked at first. She didn't know what to think, she marveled at the way her body fit perfectly against his, at the way his lips woke some desire and never experienced feelings before. Like a candle that was lit up in the darkness, like the first glimpse of sunlight after a storm. She didn't know if she was more surprised by the fact that he actually _kissed_ her or by what she had just told him.

Before Pepper could think any further, because her heart made a long overdue decision, her brain stopped working and she finally let herself feel. She melted into his embrace and started to kiss him back. His lips began to move underneath hers and she moved hers along with his in a sweet and slow dance. A few seconds, that felt like lifetimes later he carefully bit her lower lip and searched for permission to enter her mouth. Her tongue carefully tasted his and it was one of the best feelings ever. He tasted like, mint and chocolate, salt from the sea and rain. Like metal and loneliness, yet happy and relaxed and like something unique, that must be Tony Stark. _Her_ Tony Stark. Pepper's hands made their way into his messy, wet, black hair and he pulled her even closer, still holding her.

Neither of them recognized that the weather had lightened. A few flashes of lightning could be seen around them but the sun broke though the cloud-cover and illuminated the new-found couple with light.

Tony finally broke away and grinned like an idiot. He had finally kissed Pepper and felt like the happiest jerk, ass and whatever else that had ever lived on earth. "I think you need to finish that sentence, Pepper."

She had her eyes still closed and took a few deep breaths before she opened her sapphire eyes and reflected his reflection. "You are a jerk, a complete moron, you are stupid, foolish and egoistic, but you are my jerk. You might be stupid sometimes, but you're a genius most of the time. You have a big heart, though you can be foolish and egoistic." She pecked his lips.

"So can we stop fighting now?" he asked hopefully.

"Tony, I'm still afraid that I'm just a PA to you. How do I know I'm not just another conquest of yours? There are so many unanswered questions. Do you like how I look? I'm not some blonde bimbo with big boobs. I'm so different. What would you do if I walked away? What will happen when we are back? What about the press? Do you trust me? Do I trust you? Do you even like me? What am... hmmmmmm"

Tony had interrupted her with another kiss and Pepper couldn't help, but return it. Her hand played with his hair, while the other rested on his chest.

"Pepper, shut up would you. Let's enjoy the moment." He looked at her when he pulled back and smiled. She didn't looked convinced and he rested his forehead against hers and inhaled her scent, which was mixed with the smell of the sea and the fresh air from the rain. "Pepper I'm sorry I said that. Your not just my PA. Your my best friend. You're not pretty, you are beautiful. The most stunning and beautiful woman I've ever had the honor to meet. If you walked away and left me I wouldn't cry, I'd die. Not because I couldn't survive a day by my self, that too actually, but that's not the point. I am absolutely addicted to you. I need and want you by my side. So if you walked away I'd die from a broken heart.I don't care about the press, don't care what's tomorrow or in a week. Enjoy the present and savor it. You and me right here and right now is all that counts. I trust you more than I'd trust anyone. Hell, I trust you more than I trust myself. You are the most qualified and capable person I've ever met. Do you trust me? Well I don't know. I think so, otherwise you wouldn't have stuck with me for so long, would you? To your last question: Do I like you?"

Pepper locked eyes with him and looked expecting. Somewhere in his little speech she had started crying. Happy tears though and Tony kissed every single one away. His lips trailed their path down from her eyes to her cheek and he then left a searing kiss on her lips. "Hmmm... Do I like you? No." He said and grinned. "I don't like you, I love you. I love you more than life, Pepper. I love you."

"I love you, too Tony." Pepper sobbed and hugged him. He gladly returned it and relaxed into the feeling of her in his arms. And into the knowledge that she was his.

"Can we go back now? Though your arms are very comfortable and warm, I'm cold and I'm wet." It was the purity of the moment that Tony didn't make a snarky remark at her comment.

"You should take a shower Pep. I don't want you to get sick."

"But the shower is cold." she chirped out and shivered to emphasize her statement while she raised her eyebrow.

"I know a way to make it hot." Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at her.

"I won't have sex with you." said Pepper, dead serious.

He looked at her and smiled sincerely. "I won't try and do anything you are uncomfortable with, Pepper. Just let me hold you, so you will be warm while the water wash the sand away. We can even wear swim suits, if you want to."

"So, no making out?" She asked teasingly.

"Pepper..." he warned her. "Ok, no making out."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for." She grumbled and wiggled out of his arms to get her back-pack.

Tony laughed at her comment and walked behind her. "Come on, let's go to the campground. We need to talk about the shower conditions."

He caught up with her and took the back-pack from her hands. She laced their fingers and he kissed them. She pulled him to her and pecked his lips.

"I love you." murmured Tony against her lips.

"I love you more." said Pepper and they walked back to the campground.

* * *

**Like I said I will not go to M-rated chapters! **

**but please make me happier than I am and if you'd like me to go on and leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**xoxox PP-S**


End file.
